


An Afternoon together

by theoraticalBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraticalBubble/pseuds/theoraticalBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes to visit Kanaya and stuff etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon together

One fine warm day, a young girl with golden locks of hair walked along the railings of a strange planet. This girl had short hair like a pixie cut and wore a plain pinkish-purple headband. She wore a nice fine shirt a skirt as well as a scarf seeming it was finely knitted by a master. Her name is Rose Lalonde.

Rose seemed as though she were on her way to see a very special friend of hers. She touched her neck gently, lowering the scarf and there, two small marks were there. It seemed as though it were the bite of a vampire except it was healing already. Could it possibly be she had encountered a vampire? Or was it just coincidence those marks seemed like so? Well then let us not waste our time with these silly questions, let’s resume the story. 

Anyways, as I was saying, Rose came upon an elegant house. There was a moth-like creature near the door, looking at her. It was rather HUGE compared to the height of any human being. Rose just stood her ground and smiled at the creature like she had already known it and the creature smiled back at her. The young blonde knocks upon the door of the house. But no one answered? She thought to herself ‘I wonder where she could be.’. Who is the ‘she’ this girl speaks of, you might ask? Suddenly, a shadowed figure leaped out of nowhere and pounced on the blonde.

The two fall over, laughing and giggling. The figure revealed to be a person with gray skin with two horned sticking out on both sides of her head, dressed in a Jade colored Sunday dress. “Hello, Rose Dear.” The person said. Rose nodded in reply. “Nice dress, Kanaya.” She complimented.’ So Kanaya is the name of this lovely young person? Or should I say ‘troll’?’ you ask? Yes, it certainly is. 

Kanaya sighed and said in disappointment “I Just Cannot Scare You, Can I?”. Rose smiled and chuckled. “Yes, you can’t. I’m afraid the first time might’ve worked but it got old.” Rose replied to her. “So My Lusus Has Not Let You In Yet Or Was She Waiting For Me to Do It Myself?” “Probably the latter.” Kanaya smiled sweetly at Rose and helped her up and let her into the house. Rose looked around seeing the house to be very clean and organized. Although, it wasn’t much a surprise to Rose. 

They sat down at the nearby couch. “Would You Like Some Tea, Rose?” Kanaya asked. “Sure, I would love to have some.” And with That, Kanaya went off to the kitchen to make some tea. Moments later, Kanaya returned to see Rose still there on the couch examining her books. “Here You Go, Rose” Kanaya said to Rose, handing her a teacup with Jasmine tea. “Why, thank you, Kanaya.” Rose said to her, blowing to the tea to cool it down a bit. Kanaya sat down next to Rose, leaning down to look at the books as well. “So These Are The Books You Wanted To Show me?” “Yes, they are. I hope you’ll like them.” “I’m Liking The Summaries So Far.” “Wonderful.“ 

Kanaya and Rose sat on the couch, talking to each other until finally they ran out of things to talk about. They sighed in boredom. Suddenly, Rose began petting Kanaya’s head gently. Kanaya purred as she nuzzled Rose’s hand. Rose smiled softly at this. This went on until finally, it was dark. Very, very dark. Kanaya leaned onto Rose’s lap in a curled up position. “I’m Feeling Rather Tired Now, Rose.” “Go to sleep then, Kanaya, I’ll be here with you.” Kanaya smiled and drifted off to sleep. Rose began to read one of the books until finally, she felt tired too and yawned. She looked down at the peacefully sleeping Kanaya and slept too. Rose slept peacefully and nicely. She let out a soft ‘I love you.’ And drifted off.


End file.
